Como un accidente lleva al amor
by Silver-tan
Summary: Este en un one-shot de Inazuma Eleven Go! de mi pareja favortia: Tenma y Aoi. Espero que os guste!


Hola~! Aquí otro one-shot (que vicio tengo, otro más XD) de Tenma y Aoi nya~! Me lo pidió alguien... pero no recuerdo quien ._.U En fin, ya me acordaré... Este fic se sitúa más o menos en el capítulo 30 de Inazuma Eleven Go! Así que aquí Mark aparecerá como casado con Silvia oki? :D

Aunque estea casado con Nelly, me importa un pimiento u.u

* * *

>Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven Go! No me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo la trama de esta historia... si me perteneciese Mark ya no estaría casado con Nelly ¬¬ (por que se habrían divorciado XD)<p><p>

**Como un accidente lleva al amor**

Corre la semifinal de Holy Road, y el equipo del Raimon se enfrenta en un duro partido contra la Royal Academy. El marcador va 0-1 a favor de la Royal, y falta muy poco para que finalice el partido. En el banquillo se respira una gran tensión por parte de las gerentes y del entrenador. Al lado del anterior nombrado se encuentran viejos compañeros suyos tanto como su mujer, Silvia. Jude, que acudió para ver el partido de su anterior instituto en otros tiempos, Axel, Nathan, Nelly y Caleb.

Los jugadores del Raimon estaban muy cansados. Algunos se habían desmayado en el campo, por lo que fue necesario sustituirlos. Una chica peliazul jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus manos. No dejaba de mirar a un chico del campo que corría de un lado a otro, Tenma Matsukaze. Un gran amigo suyo de la infancia. ¿Amigo? No, eran algo más, y ambos lo sabían. Solo faltaba que alguno diese el primer paso, ¿pero quién?. Eran demasiado tímidos.

-¡Shindou!- exclamó Kaiji pasándole el balón al capitán.

Shindou le dirigió una mirada a Tenma y a Tsurugi, y los tres asintieron. Shindou miró al entrenador, el cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-Amigos.- dijo Mark.- Ahora veréis su nueva supertécnica, una que conocemos bien.- dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Nathan.

-Ya lo veréis.-

Shindou se puso en posición y dio un fuerte silbido. Del suelo emergieron pingüinos, y el capitán pateó el balón, que salió disparado hacia donde estaban Tsurugi y Ranmaru. Ambos chutaron el balón a la vez, completando la supertécnica.

-¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR Nº2!-

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron Jude y Caleb desde el banquillo.-

-¿Sorprendidos?- preguntó Mark divertido.- Les estuve enseñando vídeos de nuestros partidos, y vieron esa supertécnica y quisieron dominarla.- explicó el entrenador.- Pero lo raro es que lo hacen con Tenma, no con Ranmaru... ¿qué tienen en mente?-

El balón parecía dirigirse a la portería, pero se desvió y avanzó implacable hacia Tenma. El chico estaba parado en el sitio sin moverse, y tampoco parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó Aoi desde el banquillo, alarmando a todos los presentes.- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer?

Tenma le dirigió una tierna mirada, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-¡Hacer que ganemos este partido!- exclamó, moviendo un brazo hacia atrás.

De él emanó un aura dorada. A pesar de estar muy cansado, hizo acoplo de fuerzas y concentró toda su energía.

-¿¡Eh?- exclamó Mark muy sorprendido.- ¡Cómo es posible!-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nathan.- Tan solo va a ejecutar su personificación.-

-Ya, pero todas las personificaciones son de un aura oscura, y la de Tenma es dorada, por lo que no es normal.- le explicó Silvia.

-Tal vez sea por su poder celestial.- dijo Axel.- No se si me explico, Silvia tiene el poder celestial, al igual que tu Mark. Normalmente eso es hereditario, pero hay casos excepcionales, como el del señor Hillman y Silvia. Puede ser que Tenma, al ser pariente de Silvia, también lo tenga, pero en menor cantidad.- explicó Axel.

-Es cierto...- susurró Jude.- Y no lo había usado antes, ¿no?-

-Para nada.-contestó Mark.

-Je, por lo que parece acaba de conseguir que despierte su poder.- comentó Caleb con una sonrisa.

Una figura se alzó por detrás de Tenma, que el antiguo Raimon reconoció: la personificación de la Mano Mágica, solo que bastante cambiada y de un color un poco distinto, pero reconocible. Tenma concentró la energía en su pie derecho, que se tiñó de dorado, y se preparó para chutar.

-¡DEMONIO CELESTIAL!-

El balón se dirigió a la portería con una potencia increíble. El portero rival fue incapaz de detener el tiro, y el balón entró en la portería, marcando el gol del empate.

El Raimon celebró el gol, menos Tenma que se había quedado parado en el sitio. Se empezó a sentir mal y sel llevó una mano a la cabeza. Después de eso, perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó.

El equipo y las gerentes fueron a socorrerle mientras el estadio miraba preocupado a Tenma.

-¡Tenma, Tenma!- exclamó Shindou intentando reanimarlo.-

Se agachó hasta posar su cabeza en su pecho, y poco después se incorporó muy alarmado.

-¡No respira!- exclamó horrorizado.

-¡Dejadme a mí!- exclamó Axel.-

Aunque el joven se hubiese convertido en jugador profesional, tenía buenos conocimientos de medicina gracias a su padre. Axel le hizo un masaje cardíaco intentando que su corazón volviese a latir. Nada, sin resultado.

Aoi observaba muy preocupada la escena sollozando, siendo abrazada por su compañera Akane. Las dos gerentes sabían que su amiga quería mucho a Tenma.

Axel lo intentó una vez más, y le tomó el pulso. El delantero respiró aliviado.

-Tiene pulso.- susurró, haciendo que el resto se relajasen.- Pero lo tiene muy bajo.-

-Llamaré a una ambulancia.- dijo Mark cogiendo el móvil.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegó una ambulancia para llevarse a Tenma, y Aoi se ofreció a ir. La ambulancia partió con la sirena encendida.

-Debemos seguir jugando.- susurró Ranmaru apretando los puños.

-Pero, ¿¡como quieres jugar después de lo que le ha pasado a Tenma?- exclamó Daichi muy enfadado.

-Porque él quería jugar este partido y ganarlo. ¿Acaso no recordáis todo lo que hizo Tenma por nosotros?- preguntó Ranmaru.

El equipo entero bajó la cabeza, apenados por lo que habían dicho. Ranmaru siguió hablando ante el repentino silencio.

-¿Quién fue la persona que hizo renacer al Raimon?-

-Fue Tenma.-dijo Shinsuke dirigiéndose lentamente al lado de Ranmaru.

Ranmaru siguió preguntando:

-Shindou, ¿quién fue la persona que evitó que dejaras el Raimon tiempo atrás?-

-...Tenma.- contestó el chico.

-Minamisawa, ¿quién te reparó tus cascos cuando se te estropearon?-

-Tenma.- contestó recordando la acción del chico.

-Y Kaiji, ¿quién te ayudó con la pesca cuando fuimos de acampada?-

-Tenma.-

Ranmaru fue preguntando uno por uno hasta que todos se dieron cuenta del error que habían cometido al no querer continuar el partido.

-Pues entonces... ¡ganaremos este partido por Tenma!- exclamó Shindou llevándose una mano al símbolo del relámpago.-

-¡Sí!- exclamó el equipo con fuerzas renovadas.

**Mientras tanto, en el hospital:**

Tenma había sobrevivido, y ahora se encontraba en planta, al parecer el enorme esfuerzo que hizo casi le cuesta la vida. Aoi estaba esperando fuera de la habitación a que el doctor saliese de ésta. Estaba muy preocupada por Tenma.

-_Pobre Tenma..._- pensó Aoi.-_ ¿Estará bien? Yo... tengo que decíselo ya... casi muere en el partido de hoy._-

El ruido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tras ella apareció el doctor, y la chica se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, está bien.- le contestó el doctor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Ahora solo necesita descansar, así que no hagas mucho ruido, por favor.-

-No se preocupe, no lo haré.-

El doctor se despidió de ella y Aoi entró en el cuarto.

La habitación era de un color blanco, tanto el suelo como las paredes. En el medio había una cama en la que Tenma dormía profundamente, y al lado de la cama una silla. La persiana estaba levantada poco más de la mitad, lo que dejaba entrever varios rayos de sol del bonito atardecer, iluminando la cara de Tenma.

Aoi se acercó sin hacer ruido hacia la silla, y se sentó. Durante un buen rato Aoi se le quedó mirando tiernamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que eran amigos...

Tenma se revolvió en la cama, y empezó a hablar en sueños.

-Por favor prima, solo cinco minutos más.- dijo con voz somnolienta, haciendo que Aoi se sobresaltase.

-Me da igual que el entrenador me tire un cubo de agua fría encima.- Siguió hablando el chico.

Aoi soltó una risita acerca del último comentario. Tenma se giró hacia ella y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿Aoi?-

-¡Tenma!- exclamó ella.- Siento haberte despertado, no era mi intención.- se disculpó la chica.

**Mientras, fuera:**

El equipo había ganado el partido, y se dirigieron al hospital a ver como estaba Tenma. Mientras Mark preguntaba en que habitación estaba, el equipó se escabulló para buscar la puerta por su cuenta. Se metieron en el gran ascensor, aunque estaban bastante apretados.

-Bueno Shinsuke, tu decides a que planta vamos.- decidió Gouichi cogiendo al joven en brazos y poniéndole a la altura de los botones.

-Mmm... Pito, pito gorgorito donde...- empezó a canturrear Shinsuke mientras desplazaba su dedo al azar.- pin, pon fuera, tú te vas y tu te quedas.- finalizó el pequeño pulsando el botón de la sexta planta.

La puerta de los ascensores se cerraron, sobresaltando a Axel.

-Emmm Mark...-dijo Axel.- Aquellos que iban en el ascensor no eran los chicos?-

Mark miró hacia todos lados, y al no verles, se fijó en el ascensor.

-Se van a la sexta planta. ¿Cómo sabían que esa era la de Tenma?-se preguntó Mark rascándose la nuca.

-Pura suerte.- comentó Nathan encogiéndose de hombros.

Los adultos subieron por las escaleras de mala gana, ya que el ascensor lo habían ocupado los chicos.

Una vez el equipo llegó a la sexta planta, buscaron la puerta de Tenma. No tardaron mucho en encontrarla, pues era, prácticamente, la primera en esa planta. Tsurugi se adelantó a paso rápido y entreabrió la puerta ligeramente. Lo que vio le sorprendió. Tenma y Aoi estaban mirándose como dos tortolitos.

-¿Por qué no entras, Tsurugi?- le preguntó Gouichi impacientado.

-Shh.- le acalló Tsurugi girándose hacia él.

-¡A mi nadie me manda callar!- exclamó amenazándole con un dedo.

-Shhh! Baja la voz idiota, si quieres saber que pasa asoma la cabeza.-

Todo el equipo menos Takuto, que se había quedado en la puerta del ascensor a esperar a su entrenador, se apelotonó por la rendija de la puerta para ver.

**Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación:**

-Será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir Tenma, has hecho un gran esfuerzo.- le dijo dulcemente Aoi.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- le contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la suya.

Tenma enderezó su brazo derecho y dejó recaer el peso sobre éste, e intentó enderezarse. Tras hacer un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió sentarse.

-Aoi.- susurró Tenma poco después.- Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi.- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa de las que sacaban un sonrojo a cualquiera.

-N-no ha sido nada.- le contestó ella sonrojada.-

-No, enserio: gracias.- insistió Tenma acercándose a ella.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes, y poco a poco se fueron acercando cada vez más.

**En el pasillo:**

Todo el equipo estaba pendiente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar cuando llegó el entrenador con sus amigos.

-Hey, chicos, ¿qué hacéis?- les preguntó al verles en esa posición tan rara.

-Acérquese entrenador- dijo Shinsuke emocionado.-

El grupo se acercó a mirar, apelotonándose ellos también. Lo que vieron les sacó una radiante sonrisa.

-¿De qué me recordará esto, Mark?- preguntó Jude con picardía.

Mark tan solo atinó a sonrojarse levemente ante la insinuación de su amigo.

Takuto cerró la puerta tras de sí. Había ido al baño y ni se había enterado de lo que pasaba. Se acercó a ellos con pasos cautelosos, y preguntó:

-¿Qué hacéis mirando por la puer-

Un girto de dolor retumbó por toda la planta, haciendo que Tenma y Aoi se separasen bruscamente completamente sonrojados. El causante era Tsurugi, ya que Takuto le acababa de pisar el pie.

-¡Idiota! ¡A ver si miras por donde caminas!-

Todos atendieron a Tsurugi, esperando a ver si decía que acababa de arruinar el momento.

-¡Qué me has ensuciado las Converse y han costado una pasta!-

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime por lo que dijo el chico, al parecer Tsurugi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Tras ese pequeño accidente, todos entraron en la habitación.

-¡Qué bien que ya estés mejor Tenma!- exclamó Shinsuke muy feliz.- ¿Tenma?- preguntó al ver que no respondía.

Ante el asombro de todos, ¡el chico se había vuelto a dormir! Tenma dejó escapar un suave ronquido y volvió a hablar en sueños.

-Prima, se perfectamente que el entrenador es incapaz de tirarme in cubo de agua fría, así que déjame dormir.-

-Conque no soy capaz, ¿eh?- dijo Mark desafiante.

El joven desapareció de la habitación y al cabo de unos minutos estaba de vuelta con un cubo llenado hasta el borde de agua fría.

-Mark, dime que no vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando.- dijo Silvia divertida.

El chico simplemente le guiñó un ojo a su mujer, y se acercó a Tenma. Después inclinó el cubo y dejó que el agua impactase en Tenma.

Tenma gritó, sentándose en la cama de golpe.

-Re-re-rectifico: el entrenador sí es capaz de tira-ra-ra-me un cu-cubo de agua fría.- dijo el chico titiritando a causa del frío y estornudando.

Todos soltaron una carcajada general. Después de un rato, empezaron a hablar con Tenma. Aoi abrió tímidamente un papelito que Tenma le había pasado después de que el entrenador le vertiese el cubo sobre su cabeza. En el había escrito un sugerente " **;)** " Aoi se sorprendió de su contenido ya que no lo entendía. Dos horas después le dieron el alta a Tenma y pudo salir del hospital. Como ya estaba anocheciendo, se dio prisa. Aoi le acompañó en el camino de regreso, un poco preocupada de que se fuese a desmayar allí en medio, ya que según ella él no parecía estar muy buenas condiciones.

Esa noche el cielo estaba estrellado y la Luna brillaba radiante en aquel espacio sin fin.

Cuando llegaron al cruce Tenma y Aoi se separaron. Aoi se dio la vuelta para seguir por su camino, pero notó como la sujetaban por el brazo. El chico que la agarró, que no era otro que Tenma, la hizo girar bruscamente. El pelicastaño aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio un suave beso a Aoi en los labios. La chica se sorprendió, pero no tardó en corresponderle.

Después de un rato se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero.- le susurró Tenma con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti.- le contestó Aoi.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le preguntó tímidamente el chico.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la chia abrazándolo.

Tenma le correspondió al abrazo, y como ya era tarde el brazo no duró mucho, pero el chico lo compensó besándola en la frente.

-Hasta mañana.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Hasta mañana!- exclamó Aoi, siguiendo su camino.

Tenma se dirigió felizmente hacia su casa, canturreando por lo bajo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- exclamó abriendo la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas Tenma? Ya es de noche.- le preguntó Silvia preocupada, preparando la cena.

-Estaba con Aoi.- contestó simplemente el chico de camino a su habitación.

-¿Haciendo qué?- le preguntó Mark sonriéndole pícaramente.

Tenma se quedó clavado en el sitio y giro la cabeza lentamente para mirar a su entrenador.

-¡Na-Nada!- exclamó completamente sonrojado saliendo corriendo hacia su cuarto, abriendo la puerta rápidamente y colándose por ella.

Mark y Silvia se miraron y se rieron. Ya se imaginaban perfectamente lo que había pasado.

**Y aquí termina! Uaaaah me muero de sueño... es que a mi la inspiración me viene por las noches XD Ya me diréis que tal me quedó ;) **

**Sayooo~!**


End file.
